To Celebrate Life
by 4Bluetiger
Summary: Trip has trouble letting go of his youngest daughter.


To Celebrate Life

_____

By: bluetiger

__________________________________________

Rating: PG

Genres: AU, humor

Keywords: challenge

__________________________________________

Summary: Trip comes to grips with giving away his daughter.

Author's Note: For the 'anniversary' challenge. Fluff… for various reasons it was a moral imperative to write FLUFF. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.

__________________________________________

Charles Morgan Tucker the Third was in his garage sitting at a bench surrounded by his favorite tools. A small engine in about forty-seven pieces was spread out before him. Trip, in an effort to control his temper, was trying to clean and reassemble it. He had stalked out of his house before saying something he was sure to regret. T'San was way too young to get married; she was only fifty-eight for heaven sake, still a baby by Vulcan standards!

___________

Trip thought back to that day when a five-year-old T'San walked up to him in the kitchen. Her beautiful light brown hair immaculately combed behind her pointed ears. She motioned for him to squat down. Putting her arms around her father's neck, she kissed his cheek and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Daddy, I love you very much but I have decided that I want to be like Mother. I hope you understand that this in no way reflects badly on you."

Trip bit his lip to keep from laughing at such an adult turn of phrase, "Well Honey Bun, your mama is a wonderful woman and if you grow up to be like her…well of course I'll be proud."

"Thank you Father and I will always try to make you proud."

Much to the surprise of Trip and T'Pol, that was the last time that T'San Tucker ever smiled. The entire family was in awe of the little girl's control. She threw herself full force into living the lifestyle of a Vulcan and never looked back. Her siblings gave T'San their support and she in turn never begrudged them their ability to go back and forth between wearing the calm and showing emotions.

____________

T'Pol entered the garage and placed her hand on Trip's shoulder. She certainly didn't need touch to sense how upset he was, it radiated off him like a fever.

"Husband, you need to come back to the house. T'San and Kelen wish to speak to you further about their betrothal."

"Dammit T'Pol, there is no betrothal. I like Kelen, he's an honorable Vulcan, but he is way too old for my baby. And I hate that this has to be rushed for…biological reasons." A blush spread over Trip's face.

T'Pol stepped in front of her husband and sat in his lap putting her arms around him. "Logically you know that you must let go of your children at some point."

"Yeah, well I'm not quite at that point right now."

T'Pol kissed her mate and felt some of the anger and tension release from his body. Standing, she pulled Trip to his feet. "Come. Go talk to your daughter."

When the Tucker's entered the living room Trip noticed that his eldest daughter, T'Resa, had now joined this pow-wow. He was beginning to feel like they were ganging up on him.

Kelen stood when they entered. "Admiral Tucker, I understand that this news has distressed you; however I want you to know that I have a deep affection for T'San and will take excellent care of her."

Trip sighed and hung his head for a moment. "I'm aware that you're a man of good character Kelen. My objection is to the fact that as a widower, you are far older than my little girl. She is barely mature by Vulcan standards."

"Father, I have spoken to my doctor and he assured me that I am mature enough for a sexual relationship."

Trip shuddered just slightly and grimaced, "Don't tell me that! Why can't you be like your sister? She's twenty one years older than you and hasn't felt the need to rush into marriage."

T'Resa looked at her father and smiled, "Well it's not like I've never had sex, Daddy."

"Ahhhh…" Trip put his hands over his ears. "Don't tell me that!"

"I believe that this falls under 'more information than your father needs'." T'Pol pointedly told her daughters.

T'San stepped over to her beloved father and spoke to him earnestly. "Kelen and I have worked together for over two years. We have recently come to realize that a strong bond has formed between us. We have affection for each other, our union is logical Father."

****

The youngest Tucker child had shown a gift for mathematics and physics early on. As she progressed through her studies gathering several PHD's, just like her siblings, T'San made several break-through leaps in warp technologies. She eventually came to work on Jupiter Station as a civilian contractor on a joint Human/Vulcan project to develop the Warp 9 engine for the Constitution-Class ships. T'San was often mistaken for a full Vulcan. As the only Tucker child with slanted eyebrows and complete Vulcan demeanor it was an easy mistake for people to make.

Soon after beginning her new job she met Kelen, a brilliant warp field engineer. He had dark brown hair, traditionally cut, and at six-foot-two towered over five-foot-five T'San. Much to T'San's surprise he immediately sensed that she was different. They spent many long hours working together and over late night tea breaks finally became friends. The two very slowly opened up to each other and individual histories were revealed. Over a year later Kelen knew all about growing up in the Tucker home and how T'San and her mother could only stand back and marvel at the antics of her brother, sister, and father.

The history of her new friend was somewhat tragic. Kelen had married his childhood betrothed as was expected. They had affection but never developed a bond. His mate had childhood health issues that plagued her into adulthood and did not become pregnant after his first pon farr. Seven years later she did. Both his mate and son died in childbirth. The grieving man retreated to Mount Seleya until he was finally able to resume his life and career. Three years after his wife's death, he arrived at Jupiter Station where he met the fascinating T'San Tucker. Kelen was drawn to her immediately but believed it was due to shared interests.

Two years into their relationship the surprised co-workers realized a bond had formed and they were now a mated couple. Logic dictated that they marry soon, as sometime in the next year Kelen would enter his third pon farr. They decided to visit the Tucker home to ask for her parent's consent to their marriage. Oblivious to the idea that anyone would object to their union, the amorous couple made love for the first time on Jupiter Station before returning home to announce their wedding plans. T'San and Kelen thought it only logical to ensure they were compatible. T'San decided it would be wise to keep this information from her father.

***

Trip looked at T'Pol and sent through the bond, 'what do you think Darlin'? T'Pol raised her eyebrow and sent back, 'they have a bond that neither wishes to break; something of which you and I have first hand knowledge'.

Trip looked into the beautiful face of his youngest child, "Well, who am I to deny a mate bond? Are you really sure this is what you want, Sweetpea?"

"I am certain, Father."

Trip let out a deep sigh, "In that case, welcome to the family Kelen."

_____________

Dinner that evening was an awkward affair, which T'Resa seemed to find far too amusing to suit her father. Every time Trip glared at the man that was taking his baby away, his eldest daughter would have a badly suppressed laughing fit behind her napkin. T'Pol, ever the elegant and supremely composed hostess, questioned the couple about their plans once the Warp 9 project was completed.

"After our design work is completed we will return to my home on Vulcan. Someone with T'San's skill level will be much in demand there. You will of course be welcome to visit as often as possible." Kelen bowed his head slightly at his soon to be mother-in-law.

T'Pol inclined her head as well, "We also have properties on Vulcan so there will be no need to intrude when we visit."

"You sure you want to live on Vulcan, Baby Girl?" Trip asked in a borderline surly tone.

T'Resa couldn't contain herself at this point and laughed out loud. "Daddy, have you ever known T'San to be more content than when we visited Vulcan?"

Frowning at his eldest child Trip growled, "I was just checkin'."

As the evening came to an end T'San walked her mate to the door. Kelen was going to the Vulcan compound for the night; neither wanted to incur the wrath of Charles Tucker by suggesting that Kelen stay the night.

The lovely young woman asked her mate, "Now that you have met my family, have you decided by any chance to withdraw your proposal of marriage?"

"Your father is indeed intimidating and according to my count called you by seven separate names this evening. In short he is exactly as you described him." Kelen reached out with two fingers and caressed T'San's cheek. "My desire to marry you has not diminished, besides I predict that your father will eventually come to at least tolerate me."

"Well he did develop affection for Grandfather Soval so I suppose it is within the realm of possibility."

_________

As Trip and T'Pol got ready for bed they discussed the evening's events. T'Pol reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt which she handed to Trip.

Pulling off his clothes her husband continued to grumble. "I still think this is all happening too fast. They want to have the ceremony next week for crying out loud."

"Trip, while this may seem sudden to us, T'San and Kelen have been co-workers for several years. As you are well aware that is time enough to begin the development of a bond."

The disgruntled man pulled the t-shirt over his head. "I know but she's my baby, T'Pol."

"And because of that, I am sure you wish for her contentment in life," The still very beautiful Vulcan woman put her arms around her husband. "Which she will only be able to find with her chosen bondmate."

"I can't stand it when you use logic on me." Trip dove in for a kiss.

T'Pol finally drew back for a breath, "I would think you would be used to it by now."

Trip chuckled and hugged his wife tightly, "You'd think!"

T'Pol moved away from her husband's arms, "I should get ready for bed."

"Now that's a plan I can get behind."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow, "I mean that we should get some sleep, after all tomorrow you have your yearly physical and physiological examination."

"Ah crap! I hate being poked, prodded, and questioned by doctors. Phlox was bearable but these guys get on my last nerve."

"I understand husband however since your aging slow-down became noticeable there was little we could do to fend off Starfleet medical."

_________

Trip was now one-hundred-fifteen years old, which in this day and age was not so unusual, but to look at him you would never know. His hair was a little more silver than blonde now but just as thick as ever. Trip remained strong and virile with no discernable loss of mental faculties. The husband and wife had known this was happening long before the doctors caught on. T'Pol had retired from Starfleet ostensibly to concentrate on research, although no one was aware she was researching her husband. Charles Tucker the Third was promoted to Admiral and worked in conjunction with his son and youngest daughter on plans for the engines and computers for the Constitution-Class cruisers that they hoped to have built and ready for launch in the next seven to ten years.

T'Pol had spent many years pouring over her husband's old medical records until she developed a theory. To prove this theory she and her husband had to make a trip to Japan.

Hoshi Sato saw very few people these days. She had left Enterprise, resigning her commission, after the completion of the ten year mission and returned to teaching. After several years she retired from teaching and concentrated her efforts on perfecting the Universal Translator. She did this as contract work and had almost no contact with Starfleet. At one-hundred-four Hoshi, along with Trip and T'Pol were the only survivors of the original Enterprise bridge crew.

Hoshi's home was a traditional Japanese design. The gardens were beautiful and T'Pol had the passing thought that she would find meditation very agreeable here. T'Pol had called the previous week to ask if they might visit. The couple rang the bell and moments later the door opened to reveal the former communications officer.

"Trip, T'Pol how wonderful to see you." She moved aside and motioned for them to enter.

Trip was stunned but his wife was expecting what they saw. Hoshi Sato had waist length black hair with several streaks of gray but other than that she could be taken for a woman in her mid fifties.

Hoshi reached out and gave the surprised Trip a big hug and then smiling bowed her head to T'Pol. "I am so pleased to see you guys, come in and sit, tea is almost ready."

The three sat in the living room as their hostess poured the tea she had just procured from the kitchen.

"Well T'Pol, did the medical records I sent you help?"

"Indeed Hoshi, they confirmed my theory."

Trip was totally baffled, "What is going on T'Pol, all the doctors say our relationship and bond is the reason for my slow aging."

"According to my research, after studying both your files for over a year, I was finally able to pin point the time that both your aging processes slowed to the proverbial crawl. Once I realized when it started with you, husband, I contacted Hoshi to confirm her situation. If you recall, in the fourth year of our mission, Dr. Phlox was certain that both of you had died of that silicon virus. At the time he was unable to explain your sudden and remarkable recovery. I am also unable to explain what happened but that is definitely when the two of you began to age so slowly."

Trip didn't know what to say having always assumed that it was due to T'Pol's influence.

"Although Captain Archer was also cured of the very early stages of the virus, he apparently did not reap the same benefit. His aging progressed at a normal rate while you two, who seemingly came back from the dead have remained youthful and vigorous."

Turning to her guests Hoshi spoke, "It took a long time before I realized it wasn't just good genes. Truthfully this scared me half to death at first. After Robert and Kenshi were killed in the war I felt like I had given all I had to give. Guys at this stage of my life I just want to be left alone. I would rather not have doctors hounding me about this. I have already out-lived the love of my life and my son. I think I deserve my peace."

The trio decided to keep this information private, since it could not be explained and no great discovery was being withheld. The Tuckers felt that Hoshi had the right to withdraw from public life if that was her desire.

"Hoshi, I won't sic the blood suckers on you darlin'. As far as anyone will ever know this is an unexplained phenomenon involving only me."

_________

T'Pol crawled into bed beside her husband, "Just try to be patient with the doctors tomorrow Trip, as always, feign ignorance to the circumstances of your condition and just get through it to protect Hoshi's secret."

"Okay," Trip huffed, "But shouldn't I get a reward for being so self-sacrificing?"

"What sort of reward?" T'Pol asked knowing full well what her mate had in mind.

Trip rolled over onto his wife and kissed her nose, "Hmm…let me think."

____________________

T'Resa Tucker sat in the café waiting for the arrival of her brother. Charles Morgan Tucker IV was in a meeting at Starfleet headquarters which was running late. He had commed T'Resa to say he would be there shortly. She sat at her table alone staring out over the bay; water had always had a way of calming and renewing her spirit.

"Oh Grandfather, I wish you could be here with us today," T'Resa muttered softly.

The waiter stepped over to her table, "I'm sorry, did you need something Madam Ambassador?"

The young man was a student and part-time waiter. He had introduced himself as Jason and taken Ambassador Tucker's drink order. After serving the sweet iced tea, Jason stood back and admired his famous customer. As a student studying interplanetary economics he was very aware of the Ambassador's history. He knew that even though she was probably eighty-years-old, the woman before him looked as if she couldn't be more than thirty-five. Jason wished he had the nerve to ask for her autograph. One thing he knew for sure was that she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

T'Resa brushed her blond hair behind her pointed ear and gave the young man a slight smile, which unbeknownst to her made his heart do a little flip. "I'm sorry Jason, talking to myself is one of my bad habits. When my brother arrives we will order together, my tea will be fine until then."

"Please take your time ma'am, and may I say how much I admire your work on the Reosion Accord." The boy was blushing as he stumbled through his praise.

Smiling again the Vulcan/Human woman told the waiter, "Believe me, I learned from the best. You should have seen my Grandfather Soval in action."

"I'll be sure to see your brother to your table when he arrives, Ambassador." Turning Jason ran smack into the very tall man standing directly behind him. The man appeared to be in his late twenties, dark brown hair and wearing the uniform of a Starfleet commander. It was however the pointed ears that reminded the flustered young man that the officer was probably in his early seventies. "Commander Tucker please forgive me, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Morgan seated himself at his sister's table. "No harm done, I'll take a glass of that tea if you don't mind."

"Right away, sir." Jason scurried off to fill the order.

"I think you have an admirer," Morgan told his sister with a slight smirk.

She chuckled, "It seems to be one of the hazards of the job lately. It's a little embarrassing when the young ones hang on your every word as if it were gold."

"It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that you're reasonably good looking?"

"Aw Shorty, you say the sweetest things." Commander Morgan Tucker was six feet tall, while his older sister was only five-foot-nine. That had never stopped her in all their years together from calling him Shorty.

"Morgan, I wish you could've seen Daddy." T'Resa laughed, "I though he was going to have an apoplexy when he found out that T'San and Kelen had to get married right away if they were going to get their year together in before his pon farr."

"Dad doesn't seem to want to think about his girls being involved with men."

"No kidding! It's not fair that he never interrogates your many girlfriends."

Morgan raised his eyebrow doing a credible imitation of their mother, "There haven't been that many."

"Right," his sister chuckled.

The two had a pleasant lunch discussing their current individual projects. T'Resa was going to take the next month off and head for Vulcan, having just finished lengthy and difficult negotiations with the newest planet to join the Federation. She loved to stay at the beautiful estate that Soval had bequeathed her. T'Resa could practically meditate for days on end in the tranquil gardens of the home her Grandfather left her.

Morgan and his section at R&D were deep into the planning of the computers for the new Constitution Class, Warp 9, heavy cruiser. At the age of twenty Morgan Tucker had perfected the first computer with voice interactive protocol. His programs could interpret even thick accents and were not confused by colloquialisms. He was courted by Starfleet and decided to enter the service. Much to his Mother's dismay for the next fifty some years all Starfleet vessels had computers that spoke with T'Pol Tucker's voice. When asked why he used his mother's voice Morgan replied that 'when T'Pol Tucker speaks people pay attention'.

"I just found out that they plan to alter the tone for the voice prompts on the new ship's computers. They won't sound like Mom anymore."

T'Resa tilted her head to the side, "Did they say why?"

Morgan gave his sister a slow smile. "No, but my theory is that all the chief engineers tend to argue with their computers for some odd reason."

Both siblings were chuckling as the waiter approached the table. The Tuckers paid their bill and left a sizable tip. After plucking up his courage Jason now had a prized possession, a napkin with the signatures of T'Resa and Morgan Tucker.

"We better get a move on Little Brother if we don't want to be late for the wedding," T'Resa said rising to her feet.

Morgan took his sister's arm and led her from the café. "You're right, I image everyone is already there."

The brother and sister took T'Resa's diplomatic shuttle to the Vulcan compound. Both of them had arranged for their dress robes to be sent ahead. As the siblings disembarked in the courtyard, the familiar phenomena occurred. Morgan and T'Resa altered their stance as all emotion drained from their expressions. The calm was upon them.

_________

The temple at the Vulcan compound was just as beautiful as Trip remembered. Ironically, the last time he had been in this building was for baby T'San's naming ceremony. This time they were here to witness the marriage of said baby, and Trip still wasn't sure if he was happy about it. The guest list was small consisting of T'San, her siblings and parents.

Her fiancé Kelen had invited his long time friend and co-worker, Mark Henderson to stand with him and bear witness. For some odd reason this comforted Trip. If Kelen's best friend was human then he probably wasn't bigoted and wouldn't consider his beloved daughter as having 'bad blood'.

There was really nothing for Trip to worry about because although he didn't know it; T'San had put more than one person in their place with an icy Vulcan stare for daring to criticize her family. She did not experience pride but it was plain for anyone with half a brain to see that her family was exceptional. T'San would brook no criticism of the Tucker clan.

In an ante room the women were making last minute adjustments to their attire. T'Pol and her eldest daughter were wearing traditional Vulcan robes, T'Pol in rose and gold while T'Resa wore her favorite color, midnight blue.

"Do you think that my mate will find my appearance satisfactory?" The bride asked her sister.

T'Resa stepped back and looked her youngest sibling up and down. "Your attire is the logical choice for this occasion sister and you honor our mother by wearing her dress. Your mate will find no fault in your appearance or demeanor this day."

T'Pol made one final adjustment to the champagne beige lace veil that adorned her daughter's rich brown hair and stepped back, "You look exactly as a young Vulcan bride should, my daughter. If your mate appreciates beauty as most Vulcans do, he will find you most pleasing."

All three women turned at the deep sound of the traditional gong. "It is time," T'Pol said leading the way.

Trip watched his ladies approach, T'Pol coming to stand by him and T'Resa moving to stand by Morgan. As T'San and Kelen knelt facing each other and touching their fingers together, Trip noticed that there was something familiar about his daughter's lace dress. Suddenly it hit him; this was the dress T'Pol had worn at their aborted wedding ceremony so many years ago. Trip got a lump in his throat looking at his beautiful baby, seeing how much she resembled her beautiful mother.

Trip didn't hear a single word of the ceremony. His mind was far away remembering a little girl walking into his bedroom carrying her stuffed sehlat, . The Christmas that T'San received this particular toy; Trip had picked it up, scrutinized it closely and told everyone it looked like his old teacher. So Mr. Velik he was from day one.

That particular night T'San told him that Mr. Velik was disturbed by the lightning and thunder. She said that she tried to explain to him that weather conditions were no cause for apprehension. However Mr. Velik insisted that they should sleep with Mother and Father tonight, which of course they did.

Trip looked at T'San in her wedding dress and wondered if he would always think of her as that six-year-old who needed protecting from the storm.

As the wedding concluded, Kelen extended his hand helping his new bride to stand. Trip looked him dead in the eye and said, "You better take care of my baby."

Inclining his head, Trip's son-in-law replied, "I will, always."

_____________

Morgan drew back and swung his driver in a graceful arc.

"Not bad, right in the middle of the fairway." Trip held his old NX-01 cap up to block the sun as he watched the ball roll to a stop. Placing the cap back on his head Trip teed up his golf ball.

Morgan and his father had played golf together once a week, circumstances permitting, since he was sixteen. One day Trip had suddenly realized that his schedule had become such that he and Morgan were only seeing each other at dinner. This was totally unacceptable to Trip so he arranged to cut back on his work load. They had discussed several sports when Morgan mentioned that golf had always intrigued him. Neither had ever played so they took lessons together. To their surprise it became a favorite pastime and they both became quite good at it.

After Trip's drive, father and son began walking toward the fairway pulling their golf bags.

"Have you seen T'Resa? She got back from her diplomatic mission last week and had dinner with me and your mom last night."

Morgan pulled his five iron out and started analyzing his next shot. "We had lunch today as a matter of fact. She said that it was nice that she could swing by Vulcan and spend a few days with T'San and Kelen. Sis says they have a beautiful house and seem very content." Morgan made a shot that left him with about a fifteen foot putt.

"Yeah, that's what she told us. I don't know though. Your sister got married so quickly, then they went back to Vulcan after only four months. I'd just feel better if they were closer." Trip's shot was just off the green.

"Dad, their plan was always to go to Vulcan until the Warp 9 engine production facility was up and running. That will be at least a year and a half. Then they'll be back."

"I know, but I think your mother misses them."

Morgan chuckled and shook his head behind his father's back. Trip's putt was short by two feet. If he could make his fifteen footer, Morgan would win.

"You wanna come for supper tonight son?"

Morgan squatted down to sight up his shot. "Sorry Dad, I have a date tonight."

Trip smiled, "Anyone I know?"

Morgan's eyes took on an evil expression that his father couldn't see, "Actually I just met her. Her name is Honey Suckle, she's an exotic dancer at a bar near Starfleet."

"What?" Trip's mouth fell open. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Morgan stood up and started to laugh at his father's face. "Just kidding Dad, T'Resa dared me to say that. She bet me a batch of homemade cookies that I wouldn't say I was dating a stripper. T'Resa says you have a double standard with us. She is of the opinion that you wouldn't complain no matter who I date, while every one of her male friends gets the third degree as if he were a galactic spy."

"I need to have a long talk with your big sister. I think it's totally inappropriate for one of Earth's premier diplomats to be such a smart aleck."

Still chuckling Morgan executed a perfect putt for par, winning the game. "Let's go to the club house and I'll buy you something to drink and you can tell me where you're taking Mom on your sixteenth 'second honeymoon'.

____________

Every five years since Trip and T'Pol had been married; they would take a trip together to celebrate their anniversary. Admiral Tucker called this a 'second honeymoon'. T'Pol pointed out many times that after the third one it was no longer a second honeymoon. Trip however felt that sixth, seventh, and so on honeymoon sounded stupid, so it was always called the ninth 'second honeymoon' or whatever year was appropriate.

Trip and T'Pol were sitting in the porch swing. T'Pol had her legs drawn up and was leaning against her husband.

"Have you given any thought to our anniversary trip, Husband?"

"Actually I have. How would you like to go to a ski lodge in Colorado? I hear the snow is three feet deep right now."

T'Pol sat up and stared into her husband's eyes. "Do I in any way resemble an Andorian to you?"

Trip pressed his lips together and shook his head to indicate 'no'.

"Then how could you possibly think I would find it in any way romantic struggling through waist deep snow? I would spend the whole week just trying to get warm and…" T'Pol noticed that her mate still had his lips pressed together and was taking deep breaths. "You are attempting to be humorous are you not?"

Trip let a smile slowly creep across his face and nodded in the affirmative.

Settling back against Trip's shoulder T'Pol huffed in a subtle Vulcan way, "Some days it completely baffles me why I married you."

Trip leaned down and gave his wife a lingering kiss.

T'Pol looked into his eyes, "Ah yes, I remember now."

The couple sat in silence for a while leisurely swinging. T'Pol could tell her mate had something on his mind but she was content to wait until he was ready to speak. As usual Trip couldn't stay quiet for long.

"You know the kids have been married for nearly a year…we haven't seen them in six months …what would you think about celebrating our 'second honeymoon' on Vulcan?"

T'Pol cocked her head to the side appearing to think very hard, "I'm not sure, I had rather hoped to visit the mud baths on Tellar Prime."

Trip scrunched up his face and scowled at his wife. "You know I always suspected that T'Resa got her evil sense of humor from you." He grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her up. "I think we should go have a shower and discuss this in more depth."

_______________

T'San turned from the communication station and reentered her living room to sit beside her husband.

Kelen looked at her questioningly.

"That was Father; it seems that he and Mother will be coming to visit in two weeks. They have decided to conduct their 'second honeymoon' here on Vulcan."

"I'm sure you will find it agreeable to see your parents after so many months."

"Will you not be pleased to see them, my husband?"

Placing his hand on his wife's cheek Kelen told her earnestly, "It all rather depends on whether or not your father does me bodily harm when he finds out that you are now pregnant."

"Indeed."

The End


End file.
